frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoshun
The Hoshun Mk 112 is a prototype wanzer model that appeared in Front Mission 3. It is produced by Iguchi within Japan. It may be deployed in haste along with a prototype weapon due to events within Japan at the time of ''Front Mission 3'' involving the main protagonist and his group. Overview * In Front Mission 3: The Hoshun is secret/special wanzer with great power-to-weight ratio. ** The body chassis has top durability (hit point pool) and top damage class modifiers (Def-C Upgrade; to reduce damage from either impact, piercing, or fire type damage specifically by a certain percent). Produces the greatest amount of power and has the lowest weight when compared to all other wanzers in game. ** The arms have low weight, top durability and good accuracy. ** The legs have low weight, top durability, top evasion, and above average movement. Deployments *In Front Mission 3, the Hoshun Mk 112 is a special/secret wanzer can be seen in both Emma's and Alisa's story arc deployed by the Japan Defense Force (J.D.F.) . It is equipped with a special/prototype beam weapon. **Emma's Route: If the performance of the main protagonist's group has been consistantly high (platinum medals), then the Hoshun Mk 112 will be deployed instead of a Kasel M2 at Taradrake Observatory. **Alisa's Route: If the performance of the main protagonist's group has been consistantly high (platinum medals), then the Hoshun Mk 112 will be deployed instead of a Enyo Mk.109 at Koriyama City Highrise. Models Hoshun Mk 112 (''Front Mission 3'') Overall= Statistics Chart (At maximum upgrade level.) |-|Body= Body Statistic Progression Chart |-|Arms= Arms Statistic Progression Chart |-|Legs= Legs Statistic Progression Chart Known Pilots *JDF Wanzer Pilot Trivia *In Front Mission 3, battle skills are learned by equipping specific wanzer parts. When equipped, Hoshun Mk 112 gave: **Revenge-Body (Body) - If one's own wanzer had a non-body part destroyed, then this battle skill will cause a retaliation strike by destroying the body of the enemy wanzer who inflicted the harm. **Body Smash (Arms) - If wielding a single fire/hit weapon (rifle, missile, melee) and this battle skill activates, then the following attack will be unavoidable and will destroy the enemy wanzer. **AP-0 (Legs) - If this battle skill activates before the start of the action, then the action will not cost any Action Points (AP). *In Front Mission 3, the 'Future of Iguchi' topic in Iguchi's corporate website described about how Iguchi lost out on a deal with the J.D.F. since the J.D.F. chose the Kirishima's Shunyo over Iguchi's 'Kyoshun'. Due to this event, Iguchi planned to work hard on a new prototype wanzer that would regain their market shares. One could speculate that the prototype in question was the Hoshun Mk 112. *In Front Mission 3, this secret wanzer can be obtained the following ways: **In both Emma's and Alisa's storyline, the player must obtain enough Platinum Medals so that at a 'HoshunMk112' is deployed at a certain point against the main protagonist's group, and then the player can capture the wanzer by making the enemy pilot surrender, ejecting the enemy pilot (and then boarding or the Hoshun or killing the ejected enemy pilot), or use the Pilot Damage type battle skills to kill the pilot (''confirmed here: ''https://frontmission.fandom.com/wiki/Talk:Hoshun). **Finding and using a number secret code number in the 'Inferno Dial' through the network during the late-game. If the Hoshun does not appear in the above situations, then it can be obtained after the Taradake Observatory stage on Emma's route or the Koriyama City stage on Alisa's route by checking BBS 3 of the Armored Kinkakuji website, which shows a request for anyone who knows the truth behind the military coup d'etat in Japan to contact him through 555(XKR)224. Go to the Garbagepit section of the Lawspite website, use the Inferno Dialer tool and enter the said number (minus the brackets). Eventually a man named Itsuki will answer the call and, after some conversation, gave the Hoshun along with a Heavy Particle Gun to the player for free. Gallery FM3 HoshunMk112 JDFEnemy.jpg|Enemy Hoshun Mk 112 during a exchange of fire in battle. FM3_RoughDraftImages.jpg|Enemy Hoshun Mk 112's status examined amid a battle. Screenshot 5.jpg|Granted Hoshun after battle (confirmed) Category:Wanzers